


Kill 'Em.

by AgustDTF



Series: No Bodies To Count [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dacryphilia, Dubious Consent, F/M, FakeHaus, Frottage, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, Murder Kink, Oral Sex, Temporary Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgustDTF/pseuds/AgustDTF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James gets high with The Vagabond and finds new novelty in his everlasting existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill 'Em.

“You’d think after tens of thousands of years you’d get bored of... everything, of life.”

“Things change too much for it to not be interesting. I feel as if every time I turn around the world is a completely different place, with new rules and new problems. It certainly keeps you on your toes.”

“I guess that’s true.”

“Are you bored, James?”

“No, not bored, just.... restless?”

“Looking for that next high? You’ve already become a criminal, what new taboo could you break to make life new and exciting?”

“Suuure… that’s it.”

“What are your two favorite activities?”

“Uh… Well, Sex has got to be one of them. I guess my second favorite thing to do is kill people, really gets the blood pumping ya know. Then fucking after the killing because obviously the energy has to somewhere.”

“Indeed. What if I told you, James, you could do both of those things much more efficiently.”

“Are you- are you suggesting I kill the people I fuck? Come on Haywood, that’s fucked up even for you.”

“No, I’m not suggesting you kill the people you fuck, even that isn’t as efficient or exciting. I am, however, suggesting that you kill people while you are fucking them.”

“Haha very funny, you got me. Good one. You're messing with me.”

“Am I?”

James stared at him in silence.

“You don’t think that watching the light leave someone’s eyes as they bleed out, the sound of desperate gasps for breath and eyes glassing over, or someone struggling underneath you as you press their face harder into the pillows, could possibly enhance your orgasm in any way?”

* * *

 

James could not stop thinking about what Ryan had said to him. It had been days, and he couldn’t stop thinking about watching someone die with his cock buried deep in them. His mind is racing and he has no control over it, over the new and even more gruesome scenarios that play in his head. There were so many possibilities.

At some point the subject gains specificity as his rampant thoughts supply the fact that if he did this with one of his crew mates they’d just come back, and he wouldn’t have to resort to becoming a literal serial killer and risk being caught. The idea of bringing it up to one of them, the idea of asking one of his best friends ‘Hey, we should fuck, but I was wondering if I could brutally murder you while we’re doing that?’ is not something he relishes, not something he could ever imagine going well.

So, he just spends all his time jerking off to the fantasy. A fantasy that had never occurred to him before _someone_ put it in his head. He curses Haywood and the very ground he walks on.

He thinks about Lawrence, fuck Lawrence is just as fucked up as he is but he would never play submissive role to James, he knows Lawrence would want to be the one in control. Thinks about Spoole, about all the cute noises Spoole makes, and how pliable he is. Thinks about Joel, he’s so pretty but sometimes James just wants him to shut the fuck up, he thinks about crushing Joel’s windpipe with his bare hands, about making Joel arch up and cum despite the fact that he’s being choked to death. James cums the hardest when he thinks about Adam. Adam is their leader and they all respect him and his authority, but everyone knows he’s one of the most submissive members of the crew when it comes to sex. He’s always happy to be pushed around, hurt and humiliated just to make everyone proud to gain the praises of another, he fucking loves it. James thinks maybe Adam would be the most willing.

* * *

 

 James gets his opportunity much sooner than he thought. He hasn’t gotten to talk to Adam about it yet, hasn’t even been able to think of he could possibly say to him. One day after a heist gone incredibly well, everyone stumbles back into the base drunk on adrenaline and high on their own success, soon to be drunk and high off actual drugs as well. Lawrence and Joel both go straight for the liquor cabinet, Bruce hot on their heels. Spoole tries to pack a bowl with shaky hands, requiring the assistance of Elyse. Matt is the only one who doesn’t seem affected, choosing instead to flop onto the couch with Omar who had gotten back to base before the rest of them and was in the process of getting control of his pounding heart. James is too jittery to join everyone in the living room so he wanders into the kitchen in search of some water no doubt in his mind that he’s dehydrated.

He’s intercepted by Adam crowding into his space and kissing him. Hands warm and rough on his face and neck, his own hands going to clench at Adam’s hips.

“Bedroom..” Adam mumbles as he pulls away, pulling James up the stairs by a firm grip on his bicep.

They slam the door behind them, muffling the noise of their friends’ revelry. Adam presses James against the door and kisses him again, biting his lips red and swollen. He drags James shirt up and off, scraping nails against firm flesh as it goes, then goes immediately to get his mouth on the exposed heated skin. James groans, groping at Adam’s ass to pull their hips together. Rutting against each other through layers of clothing, making Adam pant and whimper against James’ shoulder.

“Fuck, James.” Adam gasps out as he pushes himself from James’ grip and drops to his knees. His hands caress James’ jean clad thighs, squeezing along the way. Adam gets the button and zipper open and pulls the jeans down just enough to mouth at James’ cock through his boxer briefs.

“Stop fucking teasing and just suck me off already.” James grunts. Adam continues to press his tongue against the head of his cock, ignoring James’ command. James gets a hold of Adam’s hair, pulling him away enough to get his underwear down, his heavy cock twitching against his hip. He wraps his free hand around the base and holds it steady just out of reach of Adam’s mouth.

“You’re the one who wanted this, you’re not allowed to suddenly get all coy about it, Kovic.” He says as he forces his cock into Adam’s mouth. Adam moans and paws at James’ thighs in a desperate mirror of his teasing actions before. James pushes down on Adam’s head, making him take more into his mouth until he feels the back of Adam’s throat. James pulls him off again and lets him breathe for a few seconds.

“I’m gonna fuck your throat.” Adam takes a deep breath and loosens his jaw. James pushes his head down and moves his hips forward, holding Adam there as he deepthroats James. He can feel him trying to swallow, his throat working around the head of his cock making James moan. He pulls back out, letting Adam take a breath, and then sets a rhythm. Pressing his cock in and down Adam’s throat almost painfully slow every time, only pulling out far enough for Adam to breath very briefly. Adam’s eyes begin to water, but he’s moaning and giving little thrusts of his own hips, searching for some kind of friction. James notices and presses his boot against Adam’s erection, feeling Adam use his foot as a source of relief. James looks down, meeting Adam’s glassy eyes as he fucks his throat raw, groaning at the sight of the other man reduced to nothing but a cock hungry cum dumpster. After a particularly loud gag from a hard thrust of James’ hips tears spill from Adam’s eyes. _I could choke him to death on my cock, it would be so easy_ , he thinks.

James’ hips stutter for a moment before he pulls Adam back down, forcing Adam to take most of his cock. He holds him there for 1 second... 2 seconds... 3 seconds... 4... 5... 6... 7... He can feel Adam’s hands dig into his hips, trying to push away, to get some air. Their eyes meet, confusion and panic showing clearly on Adam’s face. James swallows hard and starts rocking his hips into the wet heat clenched around his cock, groaning at the feeling. He thinks Adam catches on because just as his arms go slack at his sides, heavy from lack of oxygen, he furrows his brow and rolls his eyes sluggishly.

Adam’s face goes slack too after a bit, devoid of emotion. James feels himself get close as he watches Adam’s eyes creep back into his head, his body getting heavier as James continues grinding against the back of his throat. James pants heavily and whimpers, his nails digging into Adam’s scalp and his toes curling inside his boots and he cums down Adam’s throat. The usual friction of muscles swallowing around him to drink down every drop is missing and it really sets in when he’s at the edge of his orgasm that he just suffocated his best friend with his dick. It sends a gross shiver up his spine as he pulls out and slides to the ground.

Adam’s lifeless body flops over with it’s head resting on James’ thigh. James, pats the corpse on the head, the skin already having cooled down to an unnatural temperature.

“Sorry, buddy.”

* * *

 

 

Later, James finds himself out on the front porch, eagerly awaiting Adam’s return. A cigarette burning in one hand and the other wrapped around himself as an ineffective augment to his jacket, attempting to shield himself from the cold night air. He hears the door open behind him and looks up to see Adam walk into his peripheral vision. He puts out his cigarette and goes to hug Adam, who punches him in the stomach, making James double over and groan in pain.

“Uh... so, I guess your answer to ‘was it good for you too?’ would be a firm ‘no’.”

“That was fucked up, even for you.”

“That’s what I said to Haywood.” James lets out a strained laugh.

“I should have known he was involved somehow.” Adam sighs. James straightens up and looks sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not mad at you, just disappointed and maybe scarred for life. You couldn’t have possibly done that in a more horrible way, I was completely blindsided.”

“It was kinda a spur of the moment sort of thing. I really am sorry.”

Adam shakes his head and put his hand on James’ lower back, pushing him toward the still open door.

“Let’s go inside, asshole. It’s fucking cold out here.”

They get back inside the comfort of their shared home and James trails behind Adam, pausing in the entryway to the kitchen as Adam goes to make himself dinner.

“I was expecting a bullet in my skull, not a punch in the stomach. You’re taking this very well.”

“Am I?” James stiffens.

“Should I be concerned for my safety?”

Adam looks up at James from the pan of oil he was heating up, raising his eyebrows.

“I don’t know, should you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! Make sure to check out the sequel!
> 
> Full Disclosure: This piece is for public consumption; feel free to share it with credit to the author.


End file.
